Polakov
| lastseen = | affiliation = Dawn Brigade | status = Deceased | died = Day 5: 2:59pm Suicide by gunshot | actor = Timothy Omundson}} Polakov was a Dawn Brigade separatist who worked for Ivan Erwich during Day 5. Day 5 Polakov arrived with Komar at Cal's Bikes shortly after 2:00pm to meet with Ivan Erwich. Erwich gave them one of the canisters of Sentox nerve gas and sent them to meet Jacob Rossler, who was supposed to install a new chip for the remote trigger for the canisters. meet with "Rossler".]] Polakov and Komar met with "Rossler" (without realizing it was Jack Bauer undercover) at a parking garage on White Oak and Madison. When "Rossler" got out, he seemed nervous, but Polakov calmed him. He insisted in seeing the money, and Polakov showed it to him after "Rossler" showed them the chip. Polakov then led "Rossler" to the van so he could install the chip. After he was finished, Polakov told him he would have to accompany them. Komar then punched him and threw him in the back of the van, and they drove away. , and "Rossler" arrive at Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall.]] As they headed to the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall, Polakov showed "Rossler" the canister and told him they were making a "field test". When "Rossler" refused to cooperate, Polakov threatened to kill him. When they arrived at the mall, they disguised themselves as maintenance workers that were supposed to work on the air conditioning unit. They then entered the mall and headed to the security room. Polakov told "Rossler" to knock on the glass to call the security guard. When he came to them, Polakov told them they were working on the HVAC units. When the guard asked for some paperwork, Komar pulled a pistol from his bag and shot him. Polakov then checked one of the air ducts and asked Komar if it would work. Komar agreed and Polakov started preparing the canister. After putting it inside the air duct, Polakov asked "Rossler" for the unlock code of the remote trigger. "Rossler" then gave it a false one on purpose. When Polakov noticed it didn't work, he ordered "Rossler" to fix it. When he refused, Polakov knocked him out and Komar dragged him to the security room. Polakov then called Ivan Erwich and told him what had happened. Erwich told him that Andrei might've figured a way to detonate the canisters manually. Andrei then gave specific instructions to Polakov on how to splice the wires of the canister to detonate it. When they were about to finish, Polakov told Komar to put his mask and kill "Rossler". After "Rossler" killed Komar, he grabbed his gun and shot at Polakov, who managed to flee the room after activating the canister. Polakov managed to walk away from the mall and stole a car. As he drove away, he called Erwich and told him what had happened. Erwich asked him if he was being followed, but Polakov assured him he wasn't. Erwich then told him to return to the shop. When Polakov arrived at around 2:58pm, he found the shop empty. At this point, Erwich called him and told him he had been followed. He then told him he knew what to do. Polakov then pointed his gun at his head and killed himself just as Jack was entering the shop. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Dawn Brigade Category:Deceased characters